Liberando as Tensões
by Marck Evans
Summary: Severus e Arthur tem sua propria maneira de relaxar. Kingsley vai aprender com eles. - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 153 - Kingsley sempre observou, durante as reuniões da Ordem, a maneira como "eles" se olhavam. Até que um dia o inesperado aconteceu. E ele não _esperava_ que fosse gostar do que descobriu: _a kinky que mais agradar ao autor_. Kingsley POV.

Desafio proposto por: Naughty Boy

bNota/b: Mais uma NC-17 para o Kinky

**Liberando as Tensões**

Se alguém analisasse Arthur Weasley superficialmente, diria que ele era um bom pai de família, um bruxo mediano não especialmente brilhante, nem um pouco viajado ou cosmopolita. Se conhecessem sua mulher, diria ainda que ele era submisso a ela, sufocado pela necessidade de alimentar tantas bocas e completamente apagado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt não pensava assim.

E nem achava que Severus Snape fosse tão desprezível e traiçoeiro como as pessoas diziam. Perigoso com certeza. Dissimulado, astucioso e escorregadio, também. Mas havia um núcleo de aço e lealdade nele. Algo que ninguém ou quase ninguém, além de Kingsley, parecia ver.

Para Kingsley, não era comodismo que fazia Arthur calar para a esposa ou se dedicar tanto a sua família. Era paixão. Ele possuía o tipo de alma apaixonada e devotada que daria a vida pelos que amava. E faria isso não apenas com uma morte espetacular, mas também agüentando calado o dia-a-dia. E conseguindo ser feliz com isso.

Severus era diferente. Não podia amar de forma tão livre e abrangente quanto Arthur. Era exclusivista, caprichoso, inseguro de seus sentimentos e com pouca confiança se podia despertar algo de bom em outra pessoa. Ou se deveria fazê-lo, em uma época de tanta insegurança.

Arthur era o que amava, Severus era o que precisava se sentir, se não amado, pelo menos valorizado. Kingsley percebeu isso na primeira vez que os viu sentados lado a lado em uma reunião. E passou a observá-los. Havia algo ali. Algo que não começara agora. Alguma coisa que sustentava a resignação de Arthur e protegia a alma de Severus de sua própria amargura.

Kingsley não saberia dizer porque pensava isso. Não era nada definido. Não havia os pequenos toques que denotariam um relacionamento clandestino. Nem olhares. Nunca perguntas ou a menor demonstração de afinidade. Nem uma frieza exagerada para encobrir pistas. Só aquela sensação que Kingsley tinha de que os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente. Que havia um enigma por trás disso tudo.

Foi uns quatro meses depois da batalha no Ministério, que Kingsley descobriu que entre Arthur e Severus havia muito mais do que ele podia imaginar.

Kingsley estava de folga, mas precisava de uns papéis que deixara em Grimmauld Place. A casa deveria estar vazia. Os membros da Ordem agora só vinham ali no caso de alguma reunião.

Entrou sem fazer ruído e desceu até a cozinha, onde acreditava ter deixado suas coisas. O receio de acordar o quadro da senhora Black somado à sua cautela natural e ao treinamento dos aurores o tornava especialmente silencioso. Fazia menos ruído que uma sombra quando chegou à porta. Encontrou-a entreaberta e ouviu a voz de Arthur soando de um jeito diferente.

Foi a velha curiosidade que fez Kingsley espiar.

Severus estava deitado sobre a enorme mesa de refeições usando apenas uma calça negra. Seus pulsos estavam atados juntos em um pino preso na cabeceira. Seus tornozelos estavam amarrados separados, forçando-o a ficar de pernas abertas. Estava vedado e respirava um pouco aceleradamente. Ao lado havia um suporte com mais de vinte peças entre espadas, adagas, punhais e facas.

Arthur circulava a mesa completamente vestido. Sua figura alta e magra parecendo incrivelmente dominadora. Ele falava com Severus, baixa e intensamente. Usava as mesmas palavras que usaria para acalmar uma criança assustada, mas seus toques não tinham nada de paternais ou inocentes. Ele deslizava possessivamente a mão pelo peito e barriga de Severus, enquanto repetia:

-Calma. Eu estou aqui. – Arthur segurou o mamilo de Severus entre o indicador e o polegar e esfregou-o entre os dedos antes de apertá-lo um pouco. – Nada de mau vai te acontecer. Você está sob o meu controle. Agora você vai ser cuidado. Eu vou tomar conta de você.

A respiração de Severus continuava agitada, mas transmitia excitação e expectativa, e não o alarme inicial. Arthur ainda continuou acalmando-o por algum tempo. Sem pressa. Com a dedicação dos que vivem intensamente tudo o que se propõe a fazer.

Por longos minutos, Arthur esfregou a palma da mão nos mamilos de Severus, depois desceu pela barriga. Seu toque não era suave. E ele não diminuiu a intensidade quando chegou no pau, obviamente ereto, de Severus. Apenas apertou-o, ainda por sobre as calças e provocou:

-Gosta disso? Gosta quando eu pego no seu cacete duro? Você sabe que eu vou cuidar dele. Que vou cuidar de você. – Arthur abriu as calças de Severus e enfiou a mão dentro dela. – Gosta quando eu seguro ele assim? E quando eu te masturbo?

Arthur continuou tocando Severus até fazê-lo gemer alto. Então parou e fez o resto da roupa de Severus sumir com um único movimento da varinha.

-Seu pau é lindo. Gosto dele assim. Gosto de você cheio de tesão e pronto para mim. – Arthur abaixou-se e lambeu o pau de Severus, esfregou o rosto nele.

Depois olhou para a porta.

Kingsley, que estava tão duro quanto Severus, tomou um susto quando ouviu Arthur intimá-lo:

-Entra, vai poder ver melhor daqui.

Severus se agitou, e Arthur o conteve, quase rispidamente:

-Calma. Eu estou aqui com você. Eu decido. Ele pode ver. Mas não pode tocar. A não ser nele próprio. E acredite-me. Ele está gostando do que vê.

Severus ficou quieto, e Arthur voltou a masturbá-lo. Com um gesto de cabeça, indicou a Kingsley que se apoiasse em um armário. E ordenou:

-Toque-se, Observador. Liberte-se dessa tensão toda.

Kingsley obedeceu, abrindo suas calças e expondo seu próprio pau. Masturbava-se sem tirar os olhos dos dois a sua frente.

Sem parar de estimular a ereção de Severus, Arthur pegou uma das adagas, cuidando para que ela raspasse nas outras, fazendo barulho. Kingsley estremeceu de expectativa. Severus arfava.

Lentamente, Arthur passou a ponta da adaga pelo rosto de seu submisso, desceu com ela pelo pescoço até o peito, onde fez um pequenino corte. Lambeu o sangue e beijou a boca de Severus.

Depois voltou a passar a adaga pelo corpo do amante. Deslizou-a pelo peito e a barriga de Severus e depois pela virilha.

Kingsley continha os gemidos a custa de muito esforço. Severus estava estático, mal respirando de tanto tesão. Seu pau completamente duro.

E Arthur começou a contorná-lo com a ponta da adaga. Passou-a pelas bolas e depois por toda a extensão até a cabecinha. Severus gemia sem se mover. Praticamente gania.

Sem voltar a colocar a mão no pau de Severus, apenas deslizando a ponta da adaga por ele, Arthur ordenou:

-Goza.

Severus e Kingsley obedeceram ao mesmo tempo. Severus com um gemido longo e Kingsley com um grunhido abafado.

Kingsley ainda se recuperava, e Arthur já cortava as cordas que prendiam o pulso e os pés de Severus.

Apoiando-se em Arthur e ainda vedado, Severus ficou de pé, ofegante. Sem mostrar qualquer hesitação, foi se ajoelhando devagar. Com as mãos trêmulas, abriu a roupa de Arthur e trouxe o pau de seu mestre até a boca.

Num impulso, Kingsley se aproximou. Pretendia unir-se a Severus, mas Arthur o impediu. Fez Kingsley colar o corpo ao dele e oferecer o pau já amolecido para que Severus servisse aos dois.

Talvez mais tarde, Kingsley se congratulasse por sua percepção ou se chocasse com seu comportamento. No momento, tudo em que conseguia pensar era em beijar Arthur e observar seu pau na boca de Severus. A tarde ia ser longa.

FIM


End file.
